


Alpha's Wish

by Silvaxus



Series: The Devil, his Hunter and a Pagan [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Lucifer came to Sam with an...unexpected wish. That said wish made Sam uncomfortable as hell didn't stop him from researching into the topic...or to surrender to the devils' wish.





	Alpha's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> time for a sabrifer shot! It's the last one I have stored away (sorry) but I plan to write more (yippy).
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Silva
> 
> Credits for the edits: CrowNoYami

**Sabrifer 10 - Alpha's Wish**

 

Looking up when someone cleared his throat on front of him, Sam found Lucifer looking down at him with an unusual nervous expression. When Lucifer said nothing but kept up with his staring, Sam leaned back and placed his pen on the desk. His research forgotten for the moment. "Is something wrong Lucifer?" Sam asked carefully. The archangel was usually so sure of himself and so full of self-esteem that Sam could only guess something had to be wrong. Lucifer looked down and only then did Sam notice the laptop in Lucifer's other hand, pressed tightly against his leg as if he had to protect it. "Lucifer?" Asking again seemed to be the right thing to do, but when Sam was about to get up, Lucifer placed the closed laptop on the desk and sat down on an empty chair next to Sam.  
  
"I have an... unusual request for you Sam," Lucifer started and his eyes jumped back and forth between Sam and his laptop on the desk. "And I don't know what you will think about it or how you will take it." Leaning back in his chair, Sam let his eyebrows wander up to his hairline. It was really unusual for Lucifer to be so... unsure as most of the time his requests were something so kinky that it made even Sam blush at first before he would agree... but the way Lucifer was behaving he either destroyed a continent or wanted something really weird from Sam. To find out, Sam needed Lucifer to keep talking and so Sam stayed silent and nodded at the archangel.   
  
"I... found something on the internet and I have to say that even I didn't know something like this existed, but I was curious and looked into it." Lucifer looked almost with an apologetic look at Sam. "I... found the Winchester Chronicles my Father wrote."  
  
Groaning in embarrassment, Sam covered his face with his hand. He had forgotten about these damn books himself and wished it was possible to just nuke these books off the planet, but he doubted something written by God could be simply taken off his own damn planet. "Please tell me you haven't read them Lucifer." Still not looking at the archangel, Sam tried to ignore the unpleasant feelings he had regarding those books and everything in context with them. "No, I know what is important about you from yourself and from when I was in your head. I don't need my Father's perspective. I read something else... I read what your... 'Fans' have written about you or... about us."   
  
Very slowly, Sam took his hand from his face. He had feeling where this was leading.  "And...?" Now Lucifer started to fidget around in his seat and his eyes snapped back to his laptop. "It's interesting what they think of us... when we’re together. Some things are disturbing and I see no reason to use this word often but other things... fascinate me and one 'topic' especially." Lucifer grabbed his laptop, opened the lid to place the already running device in front of Sam, and motioned for Sam to start reading.  
  
Sam had only read two pages under the watchful eyes of the archangel to his side and he already felt hot under his collar. Some people had… a really interesting and colourful fantasy regarding him and his archangels but Lucifer had given him a special kind of topic to read. Stories, fanfiction to be accurate, from a universe where people had a designation to their obvious gender, some kind of second gender. Alpha, Beta, Omega… and Lucifer had picked stories that described him in the role as an Alpha and Sam as an Omega.   
  
Gulping nervously, Sam took a sip from his coffee and ignored that his coffee had gone cold. Slowly, Sam closed the laptop and pushed it back to Lucifer who was watching him with a stony expression. “I think I get why you’re showing me this but… something like this is not possible for us Lucifer.” But the archangel only stared at Sam and a muscled ticked in his jaw. A cold shiver ran down Sam’s back. “It is not possible, isn’t it Lucifer?” Lucifer exhaled in a rush and for a moment his eyes glowed red. “Sam… first of all I know you. I know you inside out and better than anybody will ever will. I know you, body and mind. Second, I’m an archangel and with my Father gone and Michael in the cage I am the most powerful being in the universe. Something like a bit of… biological modification for me like playing with Lego for you. For me, it’s no effort to change both our bodies for this.  
  
Staring at Lucifer seemed to be the right thing to do at the moment because Sam didn’t know what to say . Lucifer grabbed his laptop and cupped Sam’s jaw with his cool hand. “I know that you can’t answer me right now Sam but… think about it. I will give you a few days to consider it because I know you. You’re going to research this as hard as you can and then tell me what you think.” Sam nodded, feeling a bit numb at the moment but before Lucifer vanished he placed a small kiss on Sam’s slack lips.   
  
When Lucifer was gone, Sam drank his cold coffee as his mind ran around the bunker. He still had no idea what to think about… _this_. He had no problem submitting to Lucifer. Not at all; but this was… different in Sam's mind. A completely new level even to Lucifer. Time for a beer, Sam decided and abandoned his research for the day in favor of a nice buzz thankful no one disturbed him as Sam fell asleep drunk as a skunk in the living room. 

…….

Over the course of the next week, Sam did what he does best; research. He read everything, and it didn’t matter how much it embarrassed him, he could find on this… case. That’s the way he was looking at it. A hunt for information because one of his archangels asked something from him and he didn’t know anything about it. It was about three days into his research that he noticed something about Lucifer. Whenever Sam had been doing his research for hours and hours, Lucifer would come along, close Sam’s laptop and put food in front of him and he only left when he was sure Sam had eaten enough. He made certain Sam had always enough to drink and even stole Sam away for an evening to show him forgotten places all over the world. Sam loved it.   
  
He was reading another, oh fuck why has this to be so bloody hot, story when it hit him like a brick. Lucifer was taking care Sam. Not that he didn’t take care of Sam usually but this was… different. Lucifer was taking care of him in a completely new way. The archangel made sure Sam ate every couple of hours and always brought the hunter his favorite kind of food. After long days of research, workout or a hunt, Lucifer would make sure that every muscle in Sam’s body forgot what it felt like to be tense and when they had sex Sam thought he would go insane again with the way Lucifer would treat him. Like he was something precious and breakable before he would take him to heights that should be unknown to any human. The archangel whispered words Sam barely understood in Enochian and when Sam was nothing but a shaking and whimpering mess did Lucifer allow him to cum. Lucifer was treating him like an Omega.   
  
Sam almost dropped his coffee mug at the realization. Lucifer was more than serious with his wish to try this with Sam and the hunter was stalling. Suddenly feeling bad at himself, Sam knew what he had to do but before he could talk to Lucifer, he needed to talk to his brother and Gabriel.  

…  
  
After a quick talk to Gabriel “Go and have fun Samshine,” and an even quicker talk with Dean “I don’t want any details,” Sam was hunting down Lucifer in the bunker. He found the archangel on the bunkers’ roof with his long legs dangling off the edge, leaned back and with his arms stretched to his sides. Sitting down next to Lucifer, Sam sat with his long legs crossed under his body and with his hands placed on Lucifer’s chest. The archangel opened his eyes to look at Sam with a relaxed smile. “Can we talk Lucifer?” Sam felt a brush against his back and imagined it was Lucifer’s wing. Separated like this Sam wasn’t able to see his wings. “Sure thing Sam.” Lucifer’s body was completely relaxed under Sam and that the archangel looked at Sam with half closed eyes helped Sam to talk keep talking.  
  
“I thought about what you told me, and I think I want to try it.” Sam’s voice was carefully neutral but he could feel how Lucifer tried to stay relaxed. “You think you want to try it?” Sam nodded and played with Lucifer’s shirt. “Yes, but… I have two conditions and a couple questions of my own.” Now Lucifer sat up and arranged his legs so Sam was sitting between them. Lucifer looked at Sam with unbroken focus and to be the point of attention of an archangel was for any human being not easy. “Go on Sam. I’m still listening.” Sam felt heat rising all over his face but he went on. “I will allow you to… change my body, but I want a day, maybe two, to get comfortable with it before we take anything further. I think fooling around is okay after the first day though.”  
  
Nodding, Lucifer started to drag his hands through Sam’s hair. “I don’t want to be around anybody else when we try this. I talked to Dean and Gabriel. Dean doesn’t mind me being gone for a few days. If he needs help on a hunt he has Cas with him anyway and he can call in Gabriel if he needs to. Gabriel knows what you asked for and he gave us access to one of his pocket dimensions. It’s complete warded against anything and we won’t be disturbed there.” Lucifer smiled in amusement. “How thoughtful of my brother… I’m sure he wants something in return for this kind of support.” Sam shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sure he will ask at some point and we will not mind giving him what he wants but it will make me feel better doing it this way.” Sighing, Lucifer let his shoulders drop but he never stopped to drag his hands through Sam’s hair. “I think I can endure what my brother will ask as payment then. Are those all your conditions Sam?” Sam nodded and pushed harder against Lucifer’s hands. “Your questions then.” Sam felt almost stupid for his questions but he asked them anyway. “You can’t knock me up, can you? Because that… would be weird as fuck… and if I like it… can we switch?”  
  
Lucifer was outright leering at Sam now as he scooted closer to the hunter. “No, I wouldn’t be able to ‘knock you up’ as you put it. I would change your body to fit my desires but there will no be possibility for a natural reproduction. Even I don’t want to have a Nephilim running around. I’m not even sure I could change you enough to create functional organs like that. So the answer to this is no but to your other question…”When Lucifer leaned closer to Sam, the hunter could feel the temperature drop between them a bit. “Dreaming about repaying me for my fantasy Sam? Do you want me kneeling in front of you begging for your dick stretching me open?” Growling, Sam gripped Lucifer by his shirt and pulled him closer. “I don’t need to ask you to change our bodies to have you on your knees with your ass in the air begging me to fuck you Lucifer. It would only be fair, that’s all. Ready to go?” Lucifer nodded and Sam fished something out of his shirt he had around his neck. “Let’s go then.” When Sam broke the small crystal Gabriel had given them; Sam and Lucifer vanished from the roof of the bunker. 

…

Together, Sam and Lucifer tumbled down a short hill and came to a stop on a bed of leaves in red, yellow and every shade in-between. Looking up, Sam saw nothing but trees dressed in the colours of autumn. Big maple trees, oaks, beeches and many more. In the distance, Sam could see a mountain made of dark stone piercing the clouds and snow covered parts of the mountain. The sky was of a deep blue colour with a few white clouds that looked like fluffy sheep. It was warm, the air hummed with the sound of insects and birds, and Sam was sure he could smell fresh water as well.   
  
“This looks like Colorado a few weeks before the snow covers everything.” Sam got up and picked a few red and yellow leaves out of his hair. “And I can assure you, we are not in Kansas anymore Dorothy.” Pausing with a leaf still in his hand, Sam turned around to Lucifer who was getting up as well but without the leaves in his hair. “Did you just…?” Lucifer looked so proud of himself; his smile was infectious.  “You ran right into it Sam,” Lucifer said and picked another leaf from Sam’s shirt only to haul the hunter close with a grip on his shirt. “Now, Sam.” The archangel was so close that Sam saw nothing but blue eyes and he felt rooted to the spot. Wetting his lips with his tongue, Sam suddenly felt very nervous. “How are you going to do it?” Sam placed his hands on Lucifer’s chest without pushing him away. He just needed the contact or he feared he would call this off. “I could tell you in detail what I want and need to do… or you could simply kiss me, Sam. Wouldn’t that be much more interesting?” It were moments like this that Sam was reminded that this being in front of him was indeed the Devil himself. “That’s all I need to do?” Lucifer nodded with and his eyes started to glow. A thin ring of red appeared around the blue of his eyes. “May I kiss you Sam?” Swallowing, one part nervous and one part excited, Sam answered. “Yes, Lucifer.”  
  
Oh so very slowly, Lucifer pressed his lips against Sam’s. It was slow at first before Lucifer used a hand around Sam’s neck to move him around so he could deepen the angle. Surprised, Sam gasped and Lucifer used it to slip his tongue past Sam’s lips. Sam had to bury his hands in Lucifer’s shirt to keep himself upright, but Lucifer wrapped one strong arm around Sam’s waist and pulled the hunter even harder against his chest. With the first taste of grace on his tongue, Sam was glad Lucifer held him up because his knees had given up holding him upright. It felt cold and fresh when Lucifer’s grace wormed its way through Sam’s body. The more grace Lucifer released into Sam, the louder the rushing sound the hunter heard developed. It became so all-consuming that Sam had to pull back from their kiss and even with Lucifer’s grip around his waist, Sam went down to his knees as the grace within his body did what Lucifer wanted.   
  
When the rush finally ended, Sam became aware that he was kneeling on the floor covered in leaves, and that Lucifer was kneeling in front of him, though he wasn’t touching him. “You okay Sam? How are you feeling?” Getting back to his feet, again, Sam took a deep breath. There was still a sensation he could only describe as Lucifer right under his skin but otherwise he didn’t feel any different and Sam told Lucifer this. The archangel smiled warmly but with a slightheat in it and offered Sam his hand. “Let’s find that house my brother has here.” Sam took Lucifer’s hand and together they explored the beautiful pocket universe Gabriel had given them until they found his house.   
  
Gabriel’s house turned out to be a two-story building made of the same dark stone as the mountains around them and it fit perfectly into the forest surrounding it. Inside, everything was built of dark and warm wood and red colours without turning the rooms dark and uncomfortable. Small things and treasures were scattered through the whole house. They found out that the whole top floor was the bedroom with an attached bathroom.   
  
The bed itself was large enough to fit six people of Sam’s size and while the bathroom downstairs had hot tub, the bathroom upstairs only had bathtub, but it was big enough even for Sam to stretch out completely and a separate shower. When Sam touched the sheets on the bed, coloured in steel and amber, they were soft and silky against his callused fingers. “I already love this place,” Sam announced, pulling his boots off and dropping himself on the bed. “It’s not what I would expect from my brother. I would have expected something more…” Lucifer stopped and frowned as he searched for the right word. “Like out of a porn movie?” Sam suggested and enjoyed the softness of the sheets against his back. “You think it’s wise to talk about porn when you’re lying on a bed looking like temptation Sam?” Sam pulled himself up until he was propped up on his arms and looked at Lucifer. The archangel was across the room and close to the stairs. The look Lucifer gave him made the hairs on his neck rise, but Sam offered Lucifer his hand and the archangel prowled closer until he was kneeling on the bed and over Sam. 

  
Lucifer was held himself over Sam, but made no move to touch the hunter and Sam felt almost caged between the heavy presence of Lucifer and the soft bed under him. Even when Sam let his fingers wander Lucifer’s neck, over his chest and lower, the archangel never moved and allowed Sam to touch him.  
  
Getting curious how much Lucifer would let him do, Sam wrapped his arm around Lucifer’s neck and pulled himself up until they were chest to chest while Lucifer was still unmovable like a stonewall over him. Meanwhile, Sam placed kiss after kiss on the long column of Lucifer’s throat and pressed his rising erection against Lucifer’s thigh. The archangel growled but remained otherwise passive, only holding himself and Sam up while Sam kissed and nibbled along every available patch of skin and rubbed his hard erection against his thigh.  
  
Suddenly, Sam felt just… weird. His body tingled and a feeling of hot wetness gathered in his middle. While his mind offered the necessary information, Sam’s body had trouble keeping up with the sensations and so Sam let go of Lucifer like he was burned and whined low in his throat. Lucifer looked down at Sam with alarm all over his face and he answered Sam’s distressed whine with a low rumbling growl of his own. Sam knew he was looking at Lucifer with wild eyes but his body was still feeling weird and too hot and not really right at the moment. “Sam…” Lucifer cooed, and his eyes started to glow with a faint red light and Sam stopped shaking. “It’s okay. Don’t worry. Everything is as it should be.” Lucifer lowered his body next to Sam on the bed without crushing Sam under him, but he placed his leg over Sam’s hip and let his hand dance over Sam’s chest while he kept looking down at Sam with soft glowing eyes. “Allow yourself to feel it Sam. It’s what you want to feel now, remember?” Grabbing Lucifer’s arm as it was close to his face, Sam pressed his face against the archangels’ wrist and allowed the known scent and the cold touch to calm him.   
  
Only when Sam could feel his heartbeat calming down did he open his eyes again to look up at Lucifer with an sheepish expression on his face. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to freak out on you about this.” Lucifer’s smile was warm and the small chuckle sent a pleasant shiver down Sam’s body. “Don’t worry about it Sam. How about you have a nice hot shower and I’ll prepare you a meal? You’ll find anything you’ll need in the bathroom.”   
  
Even without pointing it out, Sam could smell the distinct scent of panic around him and wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Yeah, shower and food sounds good.”  
  
Lucifer got up from the bed and pulled Sam with him, but the moment Sam stood on his feet he could feel the weird wetness on his jeans again and froze on the spot. His eyes darted from Lucifer to the stairs and back. “Could you…” Sam felt a bit embarrassed by this. He never had trouble undressing in front of Lucifer, but now he felt… weird about it. “No problem Sam. As I said, take your time. I will be waiting downstairs.” Lucifer left without another word and Sam released a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.   
  
Finally alone, Sam dropped his shirt to the ground and was grateful that he had pulled off his boots earlier as he could now pull off his jeans and underwear in one go. Curiosity was still a strong streak in him and so Sam checked both his jeans and underwear only to find them more or less soaked. Gulping, the logical part of his mind helped him again with the information to this situation, but it didn’t make it any less weird. Dropping the ruined clothes to the floor as well, Sam walked back into the immense bathroom and switched the shower on.   
  
The water pressure was heavenly and the water was almost scalding hot. Groaning in a different kind of pleasure, Sam grabbed a washcloth and shower gel that hadn’t been there a moment ago. The smell of pomegranate and mint filled the warm and humid air and Sam enjoyed cleaning himself with the nice smelling soap.   
  
Still standing under the hot water, a thought crossed Sam’s mind as he rinsed the soap off his skin. Reaching behind himself, Sam took a few deep breaths of the humid air before he pressed a careful finger against his sphincter. He only met a second of resistance before he could sink his index finger into his body. He had done this in the past and so it wasn’t the feeling of his own finger pushing into his body that was weird, but the feeling of slickness inside of his body that irritated him for a moment. It didn’t feel like he had used too much lube or like he was fingering himself after Lucifer and Gabriel fucked him several times. No, this felt different but not bad. Pulling his one finger back, Sam pushed back in using two fingers and after a few testing thrusts with his fingers he started to scissor his fingers to stretch himself open.   
  
Moaning at the known feeling, Sam leaned his head against the warmed tiles of the shower and let himself get carried away. The moment he could feel the slickness running over his fingers and out of his body he didn’t even tense but closed his free hand around his hard cock and started to stroke himself in a lazy pace.   
  
A third finger joined the game and Sam’s other hand speed up around his cock. It felt good. Not really the way his body reacted to this kind of stimulation normally, but the panic he felt only minutes ago wasn’t coming back when a mix of pleasure and a teenage-like curiosity ran through Sam’s body. With a fast swipe of his thumb over the red head of his cock, Sam came with a groan all over the tiles in front of him, and his other and ended up soaked in slick as his orgasm hit him.   
  
Sam gave himself a quick wash again all the while a comfortable buzz ran through his body.   
  
Clean and dry, he walked back into the bedroom to find his ruined clothes gone and a set of black sweatpants with a blue t-shirt placed on the bed together with new grey boxer shorts. Pulling on the boxer shorts and the sweat pants, Sam left the t-shirt behind and went downstairs to find Lucifer in the kitchen.   
  
The smell of food filled the air and Sam sat down on the long counter as a plate was placed in front him the moment he sat down. A burger of the not greasy kind and an extra bowl filled with a fresh salad was together with a glass of water placed in front of Sam. Smiling at the archangel providing his food, Sam started to devour his meal.   
  
When Sam was done, Lucifer cleaned everything up with a snap of his fingers. “What do you want to do now Sam?” Stretching his long body after the good meal, Sam noticed the hungry look on Lucifer’s face and an idea popped up in his head. “There is a bottle of massage oil in the bathroom, can you get it for me please?” Lucifer raised his fingers to snap the bottle up but he stopped himself at the last moment and vanished up the stairs to get the item. Sam walked into the living room and placed himself on the big couch. Lucifer was back only a minute later and Sam could hear the rustle of clothes. Peeking up, Sam watched Lucifer stripping himself of his jacket, t-shirt and boots before he sat down on the couch next to Sam.   
  
“How do you want to do this Sam?” Sam chuckled and wiggled with his butt. “How about you sit there? I’m sure it’s more comfortable for you and you can reach my back far better from there.” Lucifer didn’t move for a second or two before he moved his cool body to sit down right on Sam’s butt and Lucifer didn’t waste any time after that. The moment he sat, Sam felt the oil drip on his skin. Warm and with the smell of citrus, it was a comfortable contrast to Lucifer’s cold hands when the archangel started to work on Sam’s back… and Lucifer was good. He started at Sam’s neck and when clever fingers found spots and kicks Sam didn’t know he had, he didn’t hold back the groans of pain-pleasure as Lucifer worked him over like an expert. Long fingers followed the strong line of Sam’s shoulders and down his arms and whatever Lucifer was doing to the palms of his hands should be illegal in Sam’s mind. That was before Lucifer started to work on the large muscles of his back.   
  
At first there was mostly pain as Lucifer worked the tense muscles over and over but by the time the muscles started to relax, the hunter was panting and his head was swimming with the smell of citrus. It was when Lucifer was almost done with Sam’s lower back that Sam looked over his shoulder at the archangel still sitting on his butt. “Can you… can you work on the lower part as well? You’re really good at this.” Lucifer looked up at him with clear blue eyes but never stopped the movements of his strong fingers. “You sure Sam?” But Sam only gave Lucifer a goofy smile because he was far too relaxed and comfortable for anything else.   
  
When Lucifer was done with Sam’s back, he got up and told Sam to raise his hips. Lucifer stripped Sam out of his sweatpants and underwear and started to work on Sam’s feet and all the way up his legs. It was when Lucifer pressed his strong fingers into the muscles of Sam’s butt that the groans weren’t purely because of the massage anymore. Lucifer’s hands on his backside felt far too good in Sam’s mind, when Sam opened his legs just a bit in a teasing invitation so it be.   
  
“Turn around Sam,” Lucifer said in a dark voice and Sam knew that Lucifer knew what he was doing to him. Very slowly Sam turned around and grabbed one of the smaller pillows to place it under his head. Lucifer went back to being silent and started to work on Sam’s chest before going lower until he was close to Sam’s groin only to move all the way down to Sam’s feet and work his way up again. Like this, there was no way for Sam to hide the way he found Lucifer’s hand on his skin arousing.  
  
Despite his earlier orgasm in the shower, Sam’s cock was hard and leaking against his belly. Lucifer’s eyes were all blue when he looked up at Sam with a question on his face and Sam nodded. Lucifer lowered his head and closed those sinful lips around Sam’s weeping cock and didn’t stop until Sam could feel Lucifer’s throat closing tight around his cock and the damn forked tongue did things that would send Sam right to Hell because it felt downright good to have it wrap around his dick. It was good thing Lucifer was so strong and could hold Sam down easily as his back bowed off the couch at the intensity.   
  
Lucifer bobbed his head up and down and whenever he went up his tongue did things Sam had no name for, and whenever he went down again the movements of the archangel’s throat was almost too much but… Sam needed just a bit more.   
  
“Lucifer… I… I need your fingers in me. Please I can’t…” The rest of his sentence drowned in a moan when Lucifer pushed two of his strong fingers into Sam’s fluttering and drenched hole. Burying his hands in Lucifer’s unruly blond hair, Sam simply held on and allowed himself to make as much noise as he wanted and needed to make as Lucifer worked him over with his mouth and fingers. It was when Lucifer suddenly started to hum low in his chest and curl his fingers upwards that Sam tumbled down in an unexpected orgasm that left him screaming and shaking on the couch he was sure he had ruined when he felt the wetness between his legs.   
  
After Lucifer was sure that he got every drop of Sam’s release, he pulled off Sam’s still twitching cock with a wet plop and licked with his forked tongue over his wet fingers only to shudder in delight when the taste of Sam’s arousal hit his senses. But Sam was already too far gone and only stared in fascination at the beautiful features of his archangels before he fell into an exhausted slumber.  
  
…  
  
When Sam woke up, it was dark outside, he was still naked, in the giant bed upstairs and plastered to an equally naked Lucifer. Still groggy and half asleep, Sam pawed at the archangels’ chest and pulled himself on top of the wonderfully cool archangel. His own body was too hot and sweaty. Sighing in comfort, Sam nuzzled his face against the skin of Lucifer’s chest and hummed with amusement when he felt Lucifer’s cock harden against his hip. Wiggling around until his own half hard cock was completely erect, Sam started to hump against Lucifer’s tight and started to whine and strong and cool hands stopped him.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing here, Sam?” But Sam whined unhappily and nipped on the skin he could reach. He wanted to feel his archangel against his body, in his body. He was still feeling too hot and Lucifer would help because Lucifer always ran cold and would banish the heat. “Please Lucifer… fuck me,” Sam whispered and tried again to press his cock against Lucifer’s cold skin, but the archangel was still holding him in place.   
  
“Sam you know I want to do this… but you know the game we’re playing. You’re sure you don’t want to wait a bit longer? You told me yourself you wanted to wait and play around until you are more comfortable with it.”  
  
Sam pulled himself up on his arms and looked down at Lucifer with a glower. “Fuck me Lucifer, now,” he snarled and found himself pressed against the soft sheets face first a second later.   
  
Lucifer pressed him down against the bed with one hand and used his other hand to shove Sam’s legs apart. The two fingers from earlier were back and plunged deep into Sam’s body. Hissing at the welcomed sensation, Sam spread his legs more and lowered his head. His reward was a third finger without warning and soon Lucifer started to stretch him open. “I can’t wait to be inside you Sam. All wet and hot, just for me. I bet you will look so good when we’re locked together that once will not be enough for me. I really hope you’re going to enjoy this Sam,” Lucifer whispered as he moved his hunter around to his liking until Sam was kneeling on the bed with his chest pressed to the mattress.   
  
Sam could feel Lucifer’s cold and fast breath on his back and whined when his too hot flesh was parted by Lucifer’s cold body. Lucifer’s own moan of pleasure was like music and ran right through Sam’s body, and when Lucifer finally started to thrust, Sam asked himself why he was scared of this to begin with.   
  
At first, it felt like always did when Lucifer fucked him. Cold against heat but wetter, after some time Sam could feel something tug on his rim from the inside with every thrust. The tugging became larger and harder and it stimulated his sensitive nerve endings and added to the pressure on his prostate every few strokes, it was maddening and arousing.   
  
“Sam… I’m almost…” Lucifer’s voice was a snarl, but Sam understood. With his face still pressed against the soft sheets, Sam wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself in sync with Lucifer’s thrusts until Lucifer had to force himself and his swollen… knot past Sam’s tight rim and the archangel came with a surprised shout as he pumped his release into Sam’s jerking body while Sam’s third orgasm hit him like a train.   
  
When Sam’s legs couldn’t keep him upright anymore, he collapsed down on the bed, but he forgot that he and Lucifer were still connected, and both grunted in surprise and pleasure when their spent bodies ended up on the bed.   
  
“Sam… you okay?” Lucifer’s voice was shaky at best when he pulled Sam against his chest and turned them around until they could lie on their sides. “Peachy,” Sam replied and tried not to think about what they had to look like, tied together like this. “It looks downright sinful Sam,” Lucifer whispered in Sam’s ear and let his cool hand wander over Sam’s belly. “How long till we can do this again?” The question left Sam’s mouth before he finished the thought. “Thirty to forty minutes or so… we have to see… but I guess you liked it?”   
  
Sam looked over his shoulder at Lucifer. “You can bet your ass that I like it, and you’re going to learn just how awesome this can feel, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
